Gravity Falls Dreamscapers
by Lilibeth Rider
Summary: When summoning Bill Cipher goes a bit wrong, Gideon is stuck to deal with a cat demon called Meow instead.
Gideon held the journal close to himself as he bent down and lit the final candle in a circle of eight candles. In the centre was an image of Stan, with his eyes crossed out in red marker. He shook the match so it went out and gave an evil smirk.

"You think that combination is safe in your mind Stanford?" He looked down at the journal, the page was labeled 'Creature #326'.

"Well we'll see what my new minion has to say about that." He held the book up and began chanting the words written on the page.

"Triangulum, Entangulum, Veneforis dominus ventium. Veneforis venetisarium!"

Meanwhile...

"Lick that elbow! Lick that elbow!" Mabel chanted as she watched Soos attempt to touch his elbow with his tongue.

"Like the infinite horizon, it eludes my grasp," Soos finally said, feeling defeated. Suddenly, they heard Gideon's evil laugh coming from somewhere in the forest that surrounded the mystery shack.

"Is that who I think it is?" Mabel said immediately recognising the voice and frowning. Mabel followed the sound with Soos following closely behind her.

They soon saw an opening and went over to it. They stood behind a bush so they wouldn't be seen. Gideon had bowed down in front of the candles and was groaning in pain. He then was kneeling and looking up at the sky and his eyes had been replaced by a pink glow. Gideon began chanting again,

"Egassem Sdrawkcab, Egassem Sdrawkcab, Egassem Sdrawkcab..." Everything around them turned grey and also slowed down, almost as if time was about to stop.

A sudden wind came from the centre of the circle, which somehow didn't blow out the candles. A portal appeared above the set up and glowed a bright pink. Gideon had stopped chanting now but the pink glow in his eyes hadn't left and he was still kneeling. All of a sudden, a girl fell out of the portal and landed right in front of Gideon. The candles were blown out and the picture frame had been smashed underneath the girl. Gideon stepped back in surprise, his eyes had now returned to normal.

"Ow... What the?" She held her head and looked around at her surroundings, "Aw, c'mon. Again?" She stood up and Gideon got a proper look at her. She had blondish hair that reached her waist and was wearing a black singlet, a pair of denim ripped jeans and some white high tops that were covered in scribbles. She looked like a normal girl at first but Gideon then noticed she had a pair of black cat ears that came out on top of her head and a tail that came out behind her from below her waist. She also had a red collar around her neck with a gold tag hanging on the front.

"Wh- who are you?" The girl hadn't even noticed he was there and turned around, startled by the sudden sound.

"It doesn't matter who I am," she said calmly but then grinned. "But you must be the moron who summoned me."

"Moron?" Gideon looked offended.

"Obviously... You mispronounced the spell there." She pointed at the journal which he had dropped when she appeared. "That's why you got me instead of Mr Corn Chip." Gideon was confused and hesitated before he said,

"Listen to me, demon! I have a job for you! I need you to..." He was cut off.

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold your horses shorty, I'm not your slave."

"H-how dare you, do you know who I am?"

"You're a short human with big hair, so what?"

Gideon glared at the demon and she smirked back,

"Shut up, I summoned you to do my bidding and that's exactly what you're going to do," Gideon yelled, he was now furious. Suddenly, something appeared in the air next to Gideon and landed on the ground.

"What's this?" he picked it up. It was a small remote with multiple different colored buttons.

"Oh, that's mine," she tried to grab it from his hands but he held it out of her reach.

"Oh is it now?" He grinned, now he had the upper hand. The girl began to look nervous,

"Yes... it is, now give it back!" She tried to grab it again but failed.

"What do all these buttons do?" He said out of pure curiosity, he pressed a pink one at the far left corner of the remote. The girl suddenly grasped her collar and knelt on the ground before him. She looked as though she was in pain. Mabel gasped from where she was hiding.

"Should we help her?" She whispered to Soos. Soos shook his head,

"We need to stay hidden," he whispered back.

"What is this?" Gideon said, now calm.

"Like I'd tell you," the girl began to get up but Gideon pressed the pink button again, causing her to fall on the ground in front of him, grasping her collar.

"Answer me demon," he said, raising his voice.

"Shock collar remote," she said quickly, looking up at him from where she was left lying. She stood up and brushed herself off,

"Now," Gideon smirked, "What's your name demon?" The girl glared at him and picked up a dagger that had fallen out of her pocket when she fell. She stuck it in her back pocket and said,

"Name's Meow, and you are?" He grinned and turned around for a second before turning around to face her,

"My name's Lil Gideon," he touched his cheek and suddenly looked innocent.

"Ugh," Meow put her arm up to cover her eyes. "Don't do that, it hurts my eyes."

"Fine," He returned to normal and Meow almost immediately moved her arm away from her eyes.

"Now, if you'll just give me that," she reached for the remote and he put it in a pocket on the inside of his vest.

"Oh you'll get this back... after you do me a small favor." She continued to glare at him,  
"I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this," she looked at the ground and smirked. "Though I do enjoy it." Gideon glowed pink,

"What the-" Meow raised her hand and Gideon was jerked upward and left floating upside down in front of her. Mabel began to make her way over to help Gideon when Soos put a firm hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Woah dude, we don't wanna mess with her," he said quietly and pointed over at Meow and pulling her back behind the bushes.

"Ahhh," he yelled. "Somebody help me!"

"You gonna give me my remote or do you want me to drop you," she laughed. "You have five seconds." Gideon rushed to grab the remote out and held it out to her, still upside down. Meow went to grab it but in a split second Gideon came up with an idea and yanked the remote back towards him.

Gideon floated higher so he was a metre above Meow's head,

"Last chance," she said grimly, looking up at him. Gideon smirked,

"You want this?" He held it out and looked like he'd drop it and Meow held out her hand to catch it.

"Too bad!" He pressed a red button with his other hand, causing Meow to collapse.

"Yes," Gideon was in the air for only a second before he stopped glowing and fell on top of Meow, who broke his fall.

He got up and stumbled as he got away from Meow and quickly grabbed the remote which had landed a few metres away.

"You messed up my perfect hair," he pointed at his hair to show that dirt had stuck to it. He pressed the button again but Meow didn't react or even move. She just lay there, breathing heavily, she had been knocked out. He nervously stepped closer and looked at Meow, he poked her arm with his foot and then quickly stepped back. She made no movement.

"Great, now what do I do with her," he said to himself. He stood and thought for a second and then wandered off into another part of the woods.


End file.
